


Changes

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Craig is insecure, Craig is protective, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Goth tweek or death, Hair Dyeing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rare Pairings, The Goth Kids - Freeform, This Is STUPID, Tweek has an anxiety attack, Tweek is Goth Now, becuase marina and the diamonds is amazing, i put a song in here, kenny is kenny, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Tweek comes to school with a whole new outfit and set up. It grabs the attention of a certain group.orPete has liked Tweek for a while and can finally act on it now that Tweeks gothorprompt was: Extreme Makeover: Imagine how life might be different if you could change your hair color or clothing into something completely opposite from your current style.





	Changes

Tweek changed when he entered tenth grade. Almost everyone did, but Tweek especially. He disappeared one day, and came back in a full pastel gothic outfit. He had black eyeliner on, black ripped jeans, a pink sweater with bones on it, combat boot, and a choker on. Craig stared “uh. What the fuck?”

“Ngh, w-what do you m-mean?”

“I mean, what the fuck? Your outfit is.”

 “My o-outfit is, ngh, what?”

“New?”

“N-nice observation”

“Don’t be a dick about it. I’m just saying.”

“W-whatever.”

Craig sighed “don’t be a bitch I never said I didn’t like it.” Tweek pouted and crossed his arms “s-sounded like it.” Craig hugged Tweek “I think you look good.” Tweek smiled “t-thank you.”

The goth kids noticed Tweeks new look and style. Pete turned to Michael “Tweek isn’t a conformist.” Henrietta nodded “not like he ever really was.” Michael nodded “we should accept him as one of us.” Pete smiled and flipped his hair “okay.” Henrietta elbowed him “you have a crush.” Firkle sighed “can’t believe this.”

Tweek was switching between classes when he was tapped on the shoulder. Tweek turned around. ”Oh, hi P-Pete” he greeted. Pete looked down “uh, I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to hang out with our group at lunch?” Tweek tilted his head “w-why me?” Pete gestured to his outfit “you’re not a conformist, you’ve completely changed. You’ve fit goth standard, even if it’s more colorful.” Tweek nodded “ngh, okay.” Pete nodded and waited for Tweek to grab his packed lunch. Tweek never ate from the cafeteria. He always hated the food and thought it was going to give him some sort of disease.

Craig walked up to Tweek and glanced at Pete “you coming?” Tweek shook his head “I-I’m gonna, ngh, eat with t-the goth kids t-today.” Craig narrowed his eyes “you’re not goth.” Pete nodded “he’s not exactly goth. There’s subunits to goth. Henrietta says that he’s the subunit pastel goth.” Craig nodded “I don’t care, Tweek come on.” Craig grabbed Tweeks hand to pull him away. “I w-want to, ngh, eat with t-them today.” Craig tugged Tweek “you don’t want to, come on.” Tweek looked helplessly at Pete. Pete grabbed Tweeks other hand “he’s coming with me.” Craig sighed and turned to look Pete in the eyes “I think the fuck not. You’re not corrupting him.”

“I fucking won’t you conformist bitch.”

“Tweek doesn’t want to sit with you.”

“Actually he does. He’s said so multiple times.”

“He doesn’t.”

Pete tugged Tweek while Craig occupied with arguing and Craigs hand unlocked from Tweeks. Pete tucked Tweek under his arm “mine for a while.” Craig growled “you’re gonna fucking regret this.” Pete laughed “probably not.” He looked down at Tweek “ready to go?” Tweek glanced at Craig, his eyes were cold. Tweek really didn’t want to feel that wrath. Tweek nodded and allowed Pete to lead him away. “I’m glad you’re hanging out with us. We really wanted you to before, but then you and Craig happened.” Tweek tilted his head “w-what? You, ngh, want t-to hang out, gah, with m-me?” Pete flushed and looked away “yeah. You were never a conformist and we could deal with that.” Tweek nodded” m-makes sense.” They walked in silence to the back of the school. Tweek smiled at the other kids. They nodded and smiled back. “H-hey.” Michael patted his shoulder “welcome to the only sane fucking group in this god forsaken school.” Tweek raised an eyebrow “o-oh?” Pete nodded “conformists suck.”

“Conformist Nazi cheerleaders can suck my goth dick.” Firkle mumbled. Tweek covered his mouth and giggled. Pete stared at Tweek, a blush slowly covering his face. “You two are holding hands.” Henrietta said. Pete completely turned red. Tweek himself flushed as well. Pete let go of Tweeks hand “sorry.”

“It’s, ngh, f-fine. I don’t m-mind.”

Firkle moaned, exasperated “fucking gay.” Pete sighed and sat down. He patted the spot next to him “sit.” Tweek sat down and grabbed his lunch. The five of them ate and talked about humanity and music. Tweek didn’t have much to say, but chimed in whenever he could.

The bell rang and Tweek packed up. “What are you doing?” Henrietta asked. Tweek tilted his head “g-going to, ngh, class?” Firkle laughed “skip class homo. Hang out with us more.” Michael smiled “we’d love to know more about you.” Tweek looked at Pete. Pete gave him an encouraging smile. Tweek put his bag away “o-okay. I’ll, ngh, stay.” The group smiled at him and Pete grabbed his hand.

Tweek left after the next bell. He hugged Pete and waved at the rest. “I can tell you really like him” Michael observed. Pete sighed “was I that obvious?” Henrietta nodded “it was disgusting. Tweeks just oblivious.” Pete groaned “I wanna read poetry with him.” Henrietta sighed “tell us more. Get it out of your system.” Pete flushed “I hate you. Anyways. I wanna take him out to a coffee shop and discuss the universe with him. I wanna go out and watch the stars with him. I wanna share poetry and shotgun smoke.” “Hmm. Confess” Michael said. Pete shook his head “no fucking way. Not with Craig up his ass. I would die.”

”When has a conformist ever scared you”

“Never, but Craig gets crazy possessive.”

“Are those two even dating?”

“Uh. That’s unclear.”

“Text him.”

”No way.”

Michael sighed “whatever, then suffer.” Pete smiled “you know I love suffering.”

Tweek was cornered by Craig after the class Tweek actually attended.  ”Where were you?” Tweek looked away “e-elsewhere.”

”Where?”

”Nowhere”

“I asked where.”

“O-outside.”

“With those freaks?”

“T-there not, ngh, f-freaks!”

“They got you to skip class. Stop hanging out with them.”

“Y-you can’t, ngh, tell me w-what to do.”

“I beg to differ.”

”Then f-fucking beg.”

“They’ve fucking changed you already. Stop hanging out with them.”

“W-why are you, ngh, so pressed? W-we aren’t, ngh, even together.”

”I still worry and care about you.”

“S-so let me, ngh, have f-friends.”

Craig sighed and rest his head against Tweeks “please be safe.” Tweek smiled “I, ngh, w-will.”

P: hey tweek?

T: hey pete!!!

P: how are you?

T: sigh wrll crsigs an ass somrtimrs

P: what happened?

T: judt bring an ass abiut me hanfing out with yall

P: hes a pretty overprotective boyfriend

T: boyfrnd?

P: isn’t he your??

T: oh jesus no! he judt cares abut me

P: oh shit im sorry dude!

T: itd fine.i hsd fun witf yoi guys

P: we had fun with you too. Hang out with us more often.

T: I will!!

Pete smiled at his phone. Maybe he had a chance? He squealed and grabbed his poetry book.

\-------

Tweek arrived at school the next day and was greeted by Pete. “Hey” Tweek smiled “h-hi.” Pete smiled dreamily at Tweek. Tweek stared and smiled back. Pete sighed happily. Tweek flushed “P-Pete?” Pete shook out of his trance “are you going to sit with us today?” Tweek nodded “y-yeah. If you, ngh, w-want me too.” Pete nodded “I always want to sit with you.” Tweek looked down “y-you do?” Pete flipped his hair “of course. See you at lunch.” Pete turned around and walked away. Tweek smiled and giggled. Pete was cute.

Tweek suffered through his classes, just waiting until lunch. The bell finally rang and Tweek bolted to his locker. He grabbed his lunch bag and looked around for Pete. Tweek spotted him and ran over. Pete smiled “hey.” Tweek smiled up at him “h-hey.” Petes hand twitched to grab Tweeks, but he fought it “wanna go now?” Tweek nodded and reached for Petes hand “c-can i?” Pete nodded and grabbed Tweeks hand “anytime” he breathed. They walked to the back of the school to eat. Today they were sharing poems that they wrote. Tweek hadn’t written anything, he didn’t know he was supposed to. They said it was fine and taught him poetry and shared theirs for examples. Tweek actually liked poetry. It was a good way to express your feelings without hurting yourself or others. Tweek noticed how different he looked compared to all of them. Blonde hair, a more pastel version of their clothes, and he didn’t smoke. It didn’t bother him that much, but he sort of wanted to fit in. Tweek nudged Pete “c-can you, ngh, dye my h-hair?” Pete shrugged “sure, if you really want to. What color?” Tweek thought for a moment “m-maybe a, ngh, dark b-blue” Pete nodded “that would suit you.”

“Come over to my house after school and we can dye your hair” Henrietta chimed in. Tweek smiled. It felt great to have new friends. Tweek didn’t want to go to class. The bell rang and he sighed “I, ngh, don’t w-want to go.” Michael shrugged “then don’t. Don’t fall into the conformist trap.” Tweek nodded “okay.” He leaned on Petes shoulder and Pete wrapped his arm around Tweeks waist. “Why blue?” Henrietta asked. Tweek shrugged “s-seems like, ngh, a cool c-color.” Pete smiled “I like it. You’ll look great.” Firkle snorted “of course you think so.” Pete glared at him “shut up.” Tweek looked confused “w-what?” Pete sighed “Firkle being a shit. Like usual.” Tweek laughed and closed his eyes. Tweek eventually fell asleep.

The group looked at sleeping Tweek. Pete smiled ”he’s cute.” “Can’t believe he wants to dye his hair.” Henrietta said. “Whatever makes him happy, I will do.”

“Fucking whipped.”

They sat in semi silence. Music playing, but they were writing. Tweeks phone buzzed and Tweek groaned “s-someone, ngh, deal with i-it.” Pete grabbed it and unlocked it.

It was Craig

C: where the fuck are you?

T: not in class

T: duh

Craig: who is this?

T: tweek

C: is not. Tweek makes errors and doesnt treat me like shit

C: so who is this?

T: Pete

C: give Tweek his fucking phone

T: hes sleeping.

C: make him go to class when he wakes up

T: nah. He can make his own choices. Don’t make him become a conformist like you

C: he already is a conformist

T: no hes not

C; whatever. Stop forcing him to do things

T: that’s where youre wrong. He wanted to skip so

C: probably only did that to make you happy. Tweeks nice like that

T: …anyways im gonna stop texting you. You make me hate life more than I already do.

C: send Tweek to his next class

T: ill let him make his own decisions

C: whatever

Pete laughed and put Tweeks phone back in his bag. “So?” Michael asked. Pete sighed “Craig being dumb.”

“Ngh, t-tell me a-about it. Hes, ngh, c-constantly trying to, gah, boss me around. L-like I’m not a, ngh, child dammit.” Pete nodded along to Tweeks words “you can handle yourself.” Tweek nodded vehemently “e-exactly. You, ngh, fucking get it.”

Another bell rang. Another class skipped. Craig ground his teeth. Fucking goth idiots. Taking Tweek and making him skip classes. Craig sighed and skipped to go see Tweek. He stormed behind the school. Tweek was leaning on Pete, eyes closed but obviously listening to whatever they were saying, he smiled or laughed every few seconds. Craig ran a hand through his hair and walked over to them “I’m here to take Tweek now.” Craig demanded. Tweek opened his eyes and sighed “I’m, ngh, f-fine, Craig.”

“No, no, you are coming with me. We have two classes left and I’m forcing you to come.” Tweek whined and gripped onto Pete “no.” Craig grabbed Tweeks arm “don’t be a baby, come on.” Tweek sighed. “Listen, conformist, if he doesn’t want to go, don’t force him.” Michael said. Craig scoffed “you have no say. now come on Tweek.” Tweek allowed himself to be pulled away. Tweek waved “I’ll, ngh, s-see you guys tonight.” Craig glared “what?”

”I’m, ngh, going over t-tonight.”

“Ugh. What is wrong with you lately?”

“W-what? Nothing. I f-feel, ngh, great.”

“But hanging out with them?”

“T-they make me, ngh, happy!”

“I make you happy!”

“You c-cant, ngh, be my o-only friends forever.”

“I just don’t want to lose you” Craig mumbled. Tweek turned to him “Craig?” Craig’s eyes watered “I just. You have so much fun with them. I don’t want to lose you.” Tweek wrapped him in a hug ”I’d n-never, ngh, leave you. Y-you mean so much t-to me.” Craig held Tweek tighter “thanks. And for the record, I think you and Pete suit each other.” Tweek flushed “w-what? Ngh, you’ve got the w-wrong idea!” Craig laughed “I don’t. He likes you too.” Tweek dragged Craig “let’s go to class.” Craig smiled “now you wanna go?”

Tweek suffered through the day. Craig made subtle jokes and flirty comments mentioning Pete and Tweek. Tweek ran from his last class to his locker. Craig trailed behind him, laughing and yelling comments. Tweek leaned on his locker, taking in deep and heavy breaths. “Tweek?” A voice beside him asked. Tweek turned. It was Pete. Tweek stood up straighter and tried to look calm. “w-what are you, ngh, d-doing in here?” Pete shrugged “you’re coming with me to Henrietta’s right?” Tweek nodded. Pete smiled “ready?” Tweek grabbed his bag “y-yeah.” Pete grabbed his hand “is this fine?” Tweek nodded. Pete played some music through his phone as they walked. Tweek ranted about school and classes. “You should skip.”

“B-but then I won’t, ngh, graduate dude.”

“So?”

“S-so then I’ll, ngh, have to b-be sold into s-slavery and do, gah, h-horrible things for money.”

“What the fuck?”

“I m-might have to, ngh, become a p-prostotue to p-pay for, gah, bills P-Pete.”

“Tweek, wait-“

“I d-don’t want to, gah, s-suck old horny peoples, ngh, d-dicks for money.”

“Tweek. You won’t.”

Tweek grabbed at hair and tugged “I pulled out my hair!” Pete grabbed his hands “chill. Life doesn’t matter. None of this matters. Don’t get worried about shit that won’t matter years from now. You’ll graduate with A’s and you’ll get a great job. School doesn’t matter.” Tweek stared at him “a-are you sure?” Pete nodded “positive. Now let’s dye your hair.” Tweek smiled.

They continued on as if nothing happened. Tweek opened Henrietta’s door “we brought the dye.” Tweek waved. “H-hi.” Henrietta ushered them to the bathroom and turned on the water “we have to wash your hair, Tweek. So take of your shirt.” Tweek flushed “what?” Henrietta shrugged “do you want to destroy your shirt?” Tweek shook his head. He pulled off his shirt “f-fine.”

“Good now let’s get this started.”

After two hours, the dye was done. Henrietta dried his hair “you look great” she yelled over the sound of the blow dryer. Tweek smiled “t-thanks.” She shut off the dryer and stepped back. ”You look amazing.” Tweek looked in the mirror. He reached up and played with his new hair. “I love it” he marveled. Henrietta nodded “you look amazing. The blue really makes your eyes stand out.” Tweek nodded “t-they, ngh, really do.”

”Pete, get in here.”

Pete walked in and stared at Tweek “beautiful. You look ethereal.” Tweek flushed “t-thank you.” Henrietta smiled “I’ll leave you two in here.” Pete glared at her. Tweek fiddled with his thumbs “you r-really think, ngh, it looks good?” Tweek asked. Pete nodded “is it okay if I touch your hair?” Tweek nodded. Pete reached one hand up and combed through his hair. Tweek sighed and closed his eyes. Pete smiled “you make life less shitty” Tweek laughed “thank you?” Pete laughed “that’s the best compliment a goth can give.” Tweek smiled lightly. Pete played with Tweeks hair. With the recent wash and dye, it got softer. Tweek hummed a tune under his breath. “What are you humming?” Pete asked. Tweek shrugged “Marina and the Diamonds.” Pete smiled “can you sing it for me?” Tweek sighed “m-my, ngh, voice isn’t t-that good.”

“Sing for me anyways.”

Tweek took a deep breath “laugh track on a TV show. Echoes in the dark alone. I go to bed feeling bad, that I’m the reason that you’re sad.” Pete smiled. Tweeks voice was beautiful, and any trace of anxiety or stuttering seemed to leave him. Tweek was completely calm and at peace. Tweek was swaying back and frothed with his eyes closed. Tweek opened his eyes and met Petes “I feel like if I’m too kind, then you will only change your mind. Take advantage of my heart, and I’ll go back into the dark. Love will never be forever, feelings are just like the weather. January to December. Do you want to be a member? Lonely hearts club. Do you want to be with somebody like me?” Tweek was about to sing more when Pete yelled “yes.” Tweek froze “what?” Pete flushed “I do want to be with somebody like you.” Tweek stared at him, mouth slightly open and eyes wide. “Y-you do?” Pete nodded. He grabbed Tweeks hands “I really do like you. As more than a friend. You make this shit world less shitty.” Tweek smiled “I f-feel the, ngh, same.” Pete smiled “do you want to date me?” Tweek nodded “y-yes.”

The two walked out of the bathroom. They were sporting matching smiled and blushes. “Took you two long enough” Firkle said automatically. The other two nodded “it was getting annoying. You two just skirted around each other.” Michael said with a sigh. “Your hair looks great” he added. Tweek reached up and twirled his hair “ngh, t-thank you.”

\--------------  

The next day, Tweek was met with stares. He realized that his hair was wild, but did they all have to look at him like that? Like he was a freak? Tweek hated this. He should just bleach his hair again or wear a hat.

“Wow! Wow! What’s this?” Kenny asked, wrapping his arms around Tweeks waist. Tweek flushed “K-Kenny?”

“Righto! What’s with the hair?” Kennys hand travelled up to Tweeks hair and tugged it. Tweek whimpered “d-dyed it.” Kenny hummed “cutie pie!” Tweek wiggled out of Kennys arms “Tweekie! Don’t go away.”

Tweek laughed and ran away. They were outside for a break. Kenny chased after him “Tweek. Tweek. Honey sweetie pie.” Tweek hid behind a tree. He heard Kenny laugh “hide and seek.” Tweek racked his brain for a place to hide. Pete. Pete was behind the school. Kenny wouldn’t find him for a while. Tweek took off as soon as he knew Kenny wasn’t near. He ran behind the school. Pete whipped his head towards the frantic Tweek. Tweek barreled over and collapsed on Petes lap. He looked up at Pete, eyes wide and breathing heavily. “Uh, Tweek?” Pete asked. Tweek smiled and Pete’s heart dropped. His smile was so pure and cute. “R-running from, ngh, Kenny! H-hide and, gah, s-seek.” Pete smiled and ran his hand through Tweeks hair “so, you came back here to hide?” Tweek nodded “a-and to see you.” Both boys blushed. “Gross” Firkle groaned. Tweek sat up on Petes lap. “Tweekie pie! Cutie!” Kenny called. Tweek froze “he c-cant, ngh, find me.” Tweek searched around and hid behind some boxes. “Hey, goths, have you seen Tweek?” Kenny asked. “No.”

“Are you sure? The cutie pie is hiding from me.”

“I wonder why?”

“I just wanna cuddle him and play with his hair!”

“That’s probably why.”

“Tweekies to cute I wanna play.”

“That sounds creepy and ominous.”

“Nah. Tell me if you see him.”

“I might.”

Kenny sighed and ran away. Tweek peeked from the boxes “h-he’s gone?” The kids nodded. Tweek sat down on Petes lap again and wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck. Pete held Tweeks waist “fucking Kenny. The most annoying conformist” Michael said. Tweek shrugged “I think h-he’s, ngh, funny.” Pete kissed Tweeks cheek “he’s dumb.” Tweek nodded “k-kinda yeah.” The bell rang and Tweek sighed “gotta, ngh, g-go.” Tweek kissed Pete “see ya l-later.” Pete sighed dreamily and watched Tweek run away. “Fucking gross.” Firkle whined “you’re so damn whipped.” Pete shrugged “he’s the exception.” The group sat in silence the rest of the period, music playing. Pete had fallen asleep. Leaning against the pole wasn’t comfortable at all, but he managed to fall asleep.

Someone slapped his face lightly. “God fuck” he groaned. A cute giggle made Pete crack open his eyes. A blonde boy with bright green eyes was sitting on his lap and smiling at him. Pete smiled. Tweek. Pete leaned in and placed a sleepy kiss on Tweeks lips. Tweek hummed “s-sleepy?” Pete nodded. Tweek curled on Petes lap and held him “sleep h-honey.” Pete nodded. When he woke again, he heard a different voice. “And then I searched the whole day, only to find Tweekie here.” Fucking Kenny. Tweek laughed “t-took you, ngh, long e-enough.” Kenny pouted “don’t be a meanie Tweekie.” Tweek pushed Kenny’s hands from his face. “Jesus” Pete sighed “why did I have to wake up to the most annoying voice?” Tweek kissed Petes cheek “s-sorry, honey.” Pete rested his face in the crook of Tweeks neck “not your fault sunshine.” Kenny looked between the two “are you two?” Tweek smiled “y-yep.”

“Aw damn, I don’t have a chance?”

“You never did” Pete mumbled. Kenny glared at him “I heard that, asshole.” Pete smiled against Tweeks neck ”good.” Tweek shoved Pete lightly “p-play nice.” Pete kissed Tweeks neck “I’m always nice.” Tweek sighed “mhm, s-sure.” Pete laughed. Kenny observed the two “in love” he sighed. The two lovebirds turned to him “what?” Kenny make vague motions with his hands as a way to explain it. Tweek tilted his head “w-what?” Kenny huffed and made more motions with hands. When they didn’t understand Kenny just sighed and grabbed a cigarette. “You kids will understand one day.” Tweek narrowed his eyes “y-you’re the, ngh, same age a-as me dickhead.” Kenny smiled “but I’m a few months older so I’m wiser.” Pete hummed “not how it works.” Firkle groaned “why are you here, conformist?” Kenny shrugged “as I said, I was looking for Tweek. Baby was hiding and I wanted to catch him!” Pete groaned “stop calling my boyfriend pet names.” Kenny grumbled and pouted. He stormed away with an “I hate you all.” The feeling was mutual.

\--------

Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, Tweek and Petes relationship was really well. They were very open and had good communication. Pete took Tweek to all the dates he had wanted to for a while. Pete took Tweek to poetry readings. Tweek liked the freedom and expressiveness of poetry. The goth kids dealt with Craig and Kenny more often than they liked. Craig acted like Tweeks dad and Kenny acted like his brother of sorts. Both of the boys were very protective of Tweek. Pete, in spite of the pain Craig and Kenny put him through, enjoyed the two sometimes. What Pete enjoyed more though, was Tweek. Tweek was soft and cute. He was the sunshine. Pete often wrote poetry about him. Tweek was just so pretty and perfect. Pete’s favorite thing to do was kiss Tweek. His lips were soft. Tweek was an excellent kisser.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched vines as i wrote this  
> anyways   
> im in rare pair hell  
> Marina and the Diamonds Lonely Hearts Club is my jam


End file.
